The First 'I love you'
by finosparkle
Summary: English version: The first time that Daniel and Janet confessed their love. Just a little scene. Português: A primeira vez que Daniel e Janet confessam seus sentimentos.


**The First I love you**

**Summary:** The first time that Daniel and Janet confessed their love.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Stargate or the wonderful characters, but if I own… let's just say that a lot of things would be different. I just borrowing for entertainment puporses.

**Author's notes:** First of all, to me, Daniel and Janet are soulmates and destined to be together, so, in my fan's mind Heroes never happened. Daniel and Janet are together and lived happily ever after, even if it's in AU.  
English is not my first language, and although I read well, writing is another story, but if you don't read Portuguese, you can use a translator. If anyone is interested in working with me to translate to English send me a message :). This way we spread our love for this couple.  
By the way, sorry for my English mistakes, be nice! This is my first work, so I decided to write just a scene that played in my head and see if works. Hope you enjoy!

**The first 'I love you'**

Aquela semana estava sendo um inferno para todos! The Goauld's não davam um momento de paz para as equipes do programa Stargate. Porém, o clímax havia chegado com a equipe SG-1 tendo que invadir uma nave-mãe que estava próxima a órbita da Terra para novamente salvar o planeta.

Janet estava impaciente na enfermaria. Seus melhores amigos estavam arriscando a vida e, mais uma vez, ela não sabia se voltaria a vê-los. Era uma espera agoniante a qual ela já estava acostumada a vivenciar, porém cada vez seu coração apertava mais e mais. O que não ajudava em nada eram os sentimentos que ela tinha por um certo arqueologista de olhos azuis. Janet estava perdidamente apaixonada por Daniel, não havia como negar. Melhor, ela o amava como jamais amou ninguém, mas tinha medo de estragar sua amizade com Daniel confessando seus sentimentos e esses não fossem recíprocos. Então, nada restava para ela do que sentar e esperar. A vida era uma longa espera para quem ficava no complexo.

Daniel estava com seu time a bordo dessa nave e nada parecia dar certo. Pela primeira vez desde que chegaram ali ele tinha certeza de que não conseguiriam sair vivos. Nesse momento, seu pensamento o levou a uma certa doutora que conquistou seu coração. Sim, Daniel Jackson estava apaixonado por Janet Fraiser e já fazia um bom tempo, mas ele nunca teve coragem de dizer nada. Com sua vida por um fio, ele prometeu a si mesmo que se ele saísse dali, iria confessar seus sentimentos para Janet. Com sorte, isso seria o início de seu "felizes para sempre".

Janet estava em sua mesa quando ouviu a mensagem pelo auto-falante da base anunciando uma ativação não programada do Stargate e saiu correndo em direção a sala de comando. Ela sabia que era a SG-1, era seu Daniel voltando. Enquanto corria apenas desejava e pedia com todas suas forças para que eles estivessem vivos.

Ela chegou esbaforida, mas Gen. Hammond não fez nenhum comentário. Ele mesmo estava preocupado, além disso, ele sabia que aquelas quatro pessoas eram seus melhores amigos e mais, sabia que sua CMO estava tão apaixonada pelo consultor civil quanto ele estava por ela. Hammond sabia que era uma questão de tempo até que aqueles dois admitissem seu amor. Eles mereciam ser felizes! Só de olhar para Dra. Fraiser ele conseguia sentia a aflição que passava dentro da sua mente e coração.

De repente o mar azul do Stargate apareceu e quatro pessoas saem correndo e tropeçando pela rampa de acesso. Coronel O'neill foi o primeiro e se recuperar e gritou para fecharem a íris que foi fechada bem a tempo de evitar que tiros acertassem o comando. Carter e Teal'c estavam se levantando, aliviados por estarem vivos e cumprindo a missão. Enquanto O'neill avisava ao General que a ameaça estava neutralizada, Janet havia subido a rampa e estava ao lado de Daniel, que ainda estava no chão. Nesse momento todos param e olham para o casal que parece estar alheio desse fato:

"Você está bem Daniel?" Janet pergunta preocupada e checando por possíveis ferimentos.

"Estou bem Janet, acho que dessa vez eu escapo de passar a noite na sua enfermaria." Daniel responde brincando, mas olhando fixamente para os belos olhos de Janet.

"Isso eu decido! Estou feliz que você voltou inteiro!" Janet diz dando seu sorriso mais lindo e apaixonado, reservado apenas para quando ela estava olhando para aqueles olhos azuis, nos quais ela alegremente se perdeu novamente.

Nesse instante, Daniel toca o rosto de Janet com uma ternura jamais demonstrada em público e diz: "Janet, enquanto estava naquela nave por um momento achei que jamais veria seu rosto, seu sorriso de novo e prometi que se por um milagre eu te visse novamente não deixaria de ter dizer: Janet, eu te amo".

Ao dizer essas palavras, Daniel aproxima Janet e a beija fervorosamente, colocando todo seu amor naquele beijo, completamente esquecendo de onde estava e quem estava ao seu redor. Ele sentia um amor e uma felicidade que não cabia dentro do seu peito quando sentiu Janet correspondendo seu beijo com o mesmo entusiasmo.

A sala de comando ficou em completo silêncio. Jack e Sam de boca aberta, surpresos com o display de afeição que estavam vendo, pois nunca imaginavam que aqueles dois podiam ser capazes de demonstrar em público tal afeto. Hammond e Teal'c estavam sorrindo, pois sabiam que esse dia era inevitável.

"Eu também te amo Daniel." Janet diz, enquanto recupera o fôlego, o que era um pouco difícil pois ela já chorava de felicidade.

O comando todo explode em aplausos de alegria pelos doutores mais queridos da base. Daniel e Janet se apercebem de onde estão e o que fizeram e começam a corar.

"Dr. Jackson, acho que o senhor deveria acompanhar sua equipe até a enfermaria e depois seguir para nossa reunião, pois depois do que aconteceu tenho certeza de que o senhor e a Dra. Fraiser não vem a hora de ir embora da base." General Hammond resolve falar, não escondendo seu sorriso de satisfação e aprovação por essa relação.

O casal cora ainda mais e então Daniel ajuda Janet a se levantar e de mãos dadas seguem pela porta sabendo que a história deles acaba de começar.


End file.
